Black★Rock Shooter (song)
The song Black★Rock Shooter is a composition of ryo inspired by works of art by huke, who are both members of the band Supercell. It is performed by Vocaloid Hatsune Miku and made its debut in Nico Nico Douga. The song was later used as the opening theme song of the anime series based on the Black★Rock Shooter concept. Background : See also: Black★Rock Shooter (Developments) Before huke joined the band Supercell, he had been working on the concept of Black★Rock Shooter. This concept was eventually noticed by ryo after huke's admission into the band, and this started their collaboration in making the song inspired by huke's creations. The song was first submitted in Japanese video site Nico Nico Douga in June 2008 and it was later shared to YouTube, where its two versions garnered a total of more than 2,500,000 views in a short span of time. The song and the concept per se also gathered a fanbase, and much later, was performed by famous members of Nico Nico Douga in a number of versions, including a band edition which is performed together with a chorus of human singers and, occasionally, including Hatsune Miku herself. Upon the release of the Black★Rock Shooter OVA, Hatsune Miku performed another version of the song; this time, Supercell utilized Miku Append, a complement of the original Vocaloid program with additional features. This version was released as "Black★Rock Shooter 2M Mix". Black★Rock Shooter (Original PV) Music and Lyrics: ryo (A member of supercell) Video Production: huke (A member of supercell) *Nicovideo broadcast (released June 13, 2008) *Youtube broadcast (reprinted from Nicovideo June 20, 2008) A Vocaloid song creator, ryo, was inspired by BRS and composed a song using Miku Hatsune, while huke created the movie for ryo. The video was a hit on Nico Nico Douga and YouTube; this eventually led to the worldwide popularity of Black★Rock Shooter. Black★Rock Shooter tells of the narrator's despair and hopelessness as they wander aimlessly, searching for something important to them that they presumably lost. Eventually the narrator gains new hope and decides to move on into the future with courage. The video for the song became massively popular, featuring Black★Rock Shooter traveling through a bleak city and countryside, riding a motorbike and wielding weapons. Black★Rock Shooter (Fanmade PV) : See also: Black★Rock Shooter (Anomaro-P) Video Production: Anomaro-P *Nicovideo broadcast (released February 8, 2009) *Youtube broadcast (reprinted from Nicovideo February 8, 2009) This famous fanmade PV shows a fanmade story of Black★Rock Shooter with Anomaro-P's own interpretation, which involves two sisters and one turning evil. Black★Rock Shooter teams up with a group of fighters and tries to defeat her to stop the destruction. Note, however, that Anomaro-P was not involved with huke in any way and had made up his own story. Black★Rock Shooter Video Production: Joe *Nicovideo broadcast: (released March 19, 2009) *Youtube broadcast: (reprinted from Nicovideo March 19. 2009) This fanmade PV stars Black★Rock Chooter, a chibi parody mascot of Black★Rock Shooter. The video also acts as a parody to the original video of Black★Rock Shooter by huke. Lyrics External Links *Black★Rock Shooter on Vocaloid Wiki Category:Merchandise Category:Music